1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water tolerance methods, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of reducing computation of water tolerance by projecting touch data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capacitive touch panels originated from the improvement of inferiority in enduring scrapes of resistive touch panels. The detection of touches by capacitive touch panels simply recognizes the alteration of static electric field. Among all the touch technologies, single touch capacitive, also known as surface capacitive, matures with popularity substantially and is also manufactured with ease. Compared with the single-touch type, projected capacitive type adopts single layer or multiple layers of patterned ITO, to form a detection matrix. In self-capacitance detection technology, the accompanied touch panel contains row electrodes 3 and column electrodes 4, shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Once a finger taps on the touch panel, the self-capacitance of the electrodes in the proximity will be lifted, which is the consequence of the accumulation of all the self-capacitances in parallel. As the self-capacitance for each electrode is detected, the control chip is ready to acquire the variances of capacitances of all electrodes. And the related prior algorithms are used to find out possible positions of the touches. Unfortunately, the way the variances of capacitance in the electrodes detected by self-capacitance approach would bring about ghost points, which makes the self-capacitance approach fail to identify precisely the real positions of two touches or more.
On the other hand, in mutual-capacitance detection technology, its panel contains a raw data matrix that is a grid formed by row electrodes 3 and column electrodes 4 carried with capacitances. Unlike the target to be detected in self-capacitive touchscreen is the capacitance variance of entire electrode, the mutual-capacitive touchscreen detects merely the capacitance variance at intersects of crossed column and row electrodes. Different from the detection of X+Y pieces of electrodes in the self-capacitance type where X, Y are numbers of electrodes of the raw data matrix, the mutual-capacitance approach detects capacitance of X·Y independent points of intersects of the crossed electrodes, and it does mean that the mutual capacitance approach is capable of detection of multiple touches.
Although the mutual capacitance approach is well suited to the detection of multiple touches, the implementing of the detection is practically harder than that of the self-capacitance type, and the mutual capacitance of each intersect has smaller capacitance variance value comparatively. Supposing that mutual capacitance is the only data to be applied, the advanced touch features like those realized by the touch pen are unlikely being supported. Furthermore, the prior technologies in computation of water tolerance are sizable, and still not available to be built into the touch panel control chip.
Accordingly, it is known from the capabilities and inefficiencies of the prior art that the self-capacitance approach is limited in the detection of multiple touches while the mutual capacitance is smaller detected data than the self-capacitance. It was also reasonable to infer that the detection is once combined by the mutual capacitance approach with local spatial boundary detection algorithm, the computation of water tolerance would be substantially reduced, which then will be available for the computational algorithm of water tolerance to be built into the touch panel control chip.